


Advantage

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: je_fqfest, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Nonverbal Consent, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this what you do to get off?" Nino nods again, thinking about how cruel it is for Aiba to mock him with a question like that when the answer is so obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FQ-Fest over on LJ; originally posted [here](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/64622.html). Enjoy!!

It could be any number of things, Nino tries to reason, that finally tip Aiba off to what exactly he's just walked into. For instance, it could be that Nino is almost completely naked except for an unbuttoned shirt that's just a little too big for him. On the other hand, it could be that they are megastar idols adored obsessively by millions, and it's not _that_ outside the realm of possibility that a crazed fan might break into one of their homes and tie them up. Or it could just be the absurdity of it all.

He suspects, however, that what really convinces Aiba is probably the fact that as Nino kneels there on his bedroom floor, drooling around a ball gag and squirming against the silver handcuffs locking his wrists behind his back, he is visibly and overwhelmingly horny. He's almost naked, after all, and a rock-hard dick is pretty difficult to ignore.

"Nino," Aiba says slowly -- cautiously. "Did you... do this to yourself?"

And in that moment, Nino knows he could lie. He could probably get away with it too. He could shake his head frantically, get Aiba to undo the gag, and explain all of this away: _Thank goodness you're here, Aiba-chan! This girl broke into my apartment and did this to me! And then she left... and locked my front door behind her..._

Okay, so the details might need some ironing out. But Nino could definitely make it work. Of all his many talents, thinking on his feet is perhaps what he does best.

But the simple, tragic truth is that Nino could never -- has never been able to -- lie to Aiba.

He nods yes and feels his face flush even hotter.

Aiba had been reaching out to unbuckle the gag, but now he leans away, his concerned expression changing into something else entirely. "Is this what you do to get off?"

His voice is so casual, and his smile is just a bit disbelieving but absolutely amused. Nino nods again, thinking about how cruel it is for Aiba to mock him with a question like that when the answer is so obvious.

Aiba reaches out again, this time to touch the collar of the shirt Nino's wearing. It's Aiba's shirt, in fact, and it's the reason he's here in the first place. Nino distinctly remembers that when he gave Aiba a spare key to his apartment, he said it was for emergencies only -- but when Aiba showed up and let himself in, calling out, _Hey Nino, are you home? I think I left my shirt here last time I was over,_ there wasn't really much Nino could do to hide the compromising position he'd put himself in.

Now, Aiba runs his fingertip along the collar of the shirt and asks, "Do you think about me while you do this?"

Nino nods again, unable to hold back a small, embarrassed noise.

The smile on Aiba's face is big and sunshiny and genuine and so perfectly Aiba. He stands up, and Nino realizes with a hitched breath that Aiba is starting to get hard.

"I think about you too, Nino," Aiba says. Nino doesn't dare to hope that Aiba means what it sounds like he means, but he just keeps talking. "Not quite like this, I'll admit, but if I'd known this is what you like..." He runs his fingers through Nino's hair, not actually touching his scalp, but it's enough to make Nino shiver. He steps around Nino, asking, "Do you think about me controlling you?", and from anyone else it could sound predatory or mocking or cruel, but from Aiba it sounds like he honestly just wants to know. "Or do you think about me tying you up? Or maybe... finding you like this and taking advantage of you?"

That finally draws a moan out of Nino, because yes, _yes,_ that's exactly what he thinks about, this is exactly how every fantasy starts off, and now it's actually happening and he's so turned on that if Aiba doesn't touch him soon he's going to beg or cry or explode.

Aiba's standing behind him now, and he feels as Aiba crouches down, his knees framing Nino's elbows above his cuffed wrists. What he doesn't feel is the way Aiba is reaching around, not until Aiba's hand makes contact with Nino's chest, and suddenly they're touching skin-to-skin for the first time since Aiba found him like this. Nino breathes in sharply, once, then again when Aiba presses his hand down Nino's chest, torso, stomach, leaving trails of heat on Nino's already flushed skin. He can't help the way his whole body tenses up when Aiba's hand finally drifts down to his thighs, nor can he help the frustrated whine that escapes him when Aiba comes back up without so much as grazing his eager, leaking cock.

In all of Nino's fantasies, Aiba comes in and gets right down to business. He sucks Nino off, or makes Nino suck him off, or fucks Nino with his fingers or his dick or the toys Nino left lying around. What Nino never took into account, always just a little impatient to get what he wants, is that Aiba likes to tease just as much as he likes to play.

Aiba asks, "Is that what you want me to do?", as his other hand comes around to lie flat against the gentle curve of Nino's ribcage. "You want me to take advantage of you?" He's so close, speaking right into Nino's ear, his voice gentle but unmistakably happy. They're not touching anywhere except Aiba's hands on Nino's torso. Nino trembles and nods and fights back the urge to splutter out a _yes, please_ around the gag, offering a whimper instead. The hand over his ribs slips just an inch upwards, thumb brushing against his nipple and making him whine, desperate. "Is it really taking advantage if you want it this much?" The hand on his stomach moves almost imperceptibly downward -- a cautious little twitch -- and Aiba leans in close enough that his lips brush the shell of Nino's ear when he whispers, "Kazu, is this okay?"

Nino nods one last time with as much enthusiasm as he can muster, and then every last thought flies out of his brain because suddenly he's flush against Aiba's body and he can feel how hard Aiba is and Aiba's hand is circling his dick and stroking and it's everything Nino has ever wanted all at once. He moans at the onslaught of glorious sensation and lets himself lean back against Aiba's weight, and he feels like he's melting, like he's soaring, like he's sinking, like a thousand other similes that have run through his mind all those times he only _dreamed_ about something like this happening.

But now it's happening for real, and Nino is overjoyed to find that once Aiba gets going, he doesn't tease. He strokes Nino's cock quickly and expertly, pressing his thumb against the slit where Nino is leaking precome and spreading it all down the length of Nino's cock, all while his other hand alternates between toying with Nino's nipples and his balls.

"I wish I'd known about this sooner," Aiba is saying, as casually as if he's talking about the weather or baseball or a new corner of one of their variety shows. "Just think of all the fun we could have been having this whole time! But things are different now, aren't they?" He licks a searing line along Nino's jaw, and when he brings his mouth back to Nino's ear, he whispers, "Maybe next time you get stuck like this, I'll be the one who puts you there."

Nino's cock pulses, he chokes on a wail, and a few strokes later, he's coming with a sob all over his thighs and Aiba's hand.

When his toes finally stop tingling, he's still leaning back against the warm, solid weight of Aiba's body -- unusual because the Aiba in his head is usually long gone by this point. Aiba holds him for several silent, calm moments, running his clean hand up and down Nino's stomach. "Where's the key?" he asks, nuzzling the spot behind Nino's ear.

Nino nods sluggishly towards his dresser on the other side of the room, where an ice cube is melting slowly beside his collection of Dragon Quest gashapon. Aiba gets up to investigate the ice cube, and when he sees the key suspended inside, he laughs fondly. "As expected of Nino! So clever~"

He takes the ice cube and leaves, but Nino isn't worried. He hears Aiba's footsteps padding down the hall to the bathroom, and then he hears the water running. He stays where Aiba left him, slumped over and catching his breath, feeling a little gross now because there's drool on his chin and come on his thighs, and he feels awkward on top of that because now that he's not turned on beyond belief, he's having a bit of trouble processing what just happened.

Aiba returns before long, carrying with him a freshly freed key and a warm, damp washcloth. He doesn't say anything, but he's still smiling as he unbuckles the gag and wipes Nino's chin clean, as he unlocks the handcuffs and rubs away the red lines around Nino's wrists. Nino makes grumpy noises that Aiba ignores, and he doesn't say anything either -- because after all, what is there to be said? _Congratulations on finding out that your best friend plays kinky games with himself while imagining having sex with you_ doesn't seem quite right.

But Aiba is Nino's best friend for a reason, and everything Aiba does is just another reminder of why. He wraps his arms around Nino, catching him off guard, and buries his face in the crook of Nino's neck. He's still hard but doesn't seem very concerned with taking care of that right now.

"I understand why you didn't tell me," comes his muffled voice. "But I'm glad I found out."

Nino's jaw feels sore, his throat hoarse, but the words that roll off his tongue feel better than any fantasy. "Me too."


End file.
